1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a panel device and method of fabricating a panel device, and more particularly to a touch panel device and method of fabricating a touch panel device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A touch panel device is an integrated input device where image positions of function keys that are displayed on a picture display device are pressed with a finger or stylus to select or enter instructional information. The touch panel device has been commonly incorporated in automatic teller machines (ATMs) and portable information equipment, such as portable digital assistants (PDAs), notebook computers, and desk top computers. The touch panel devices commonly include a resistive touch panel that uses an analog input method integrated with a liquid crystal display panel. The liquid crystal display panel controls light transmittance of a liquid crystal material disposed between two substrates to display image data (i.e., a picture).
FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram of a touch panel device and a flexible printed circuit film according to the related art. In FIG. 1, a liquid crystal display device with a touch panel device includes a touch panel device 1, a display panel 2, such as a liquid crystal display panel, and a backlight device 3. In addition, the liquid crystal display device includes a computer system 5 to drive the touch panel device 1, a touch controller 4 connected to the computer system 5, and a signal line 7 of a flexible-printed circuit film (FPC) interconnects the touch controller 4 and the touch panel device 1.
The touch panel device 1 receives power input from the touch controller 4 and supplies coordinate signals to the touch controller 4, wherein the coordinate signals are generated when a portion of the touch panel device 1 is contacted with a stylus or finger. The computer system 5, which may comprise a main board of a personal computer PC, supplies necessary drive signals and video data to the display panel 2 and supplies necessary power to the touch panel device 1 to control the display panel 2 and the touch panel device 1. The touch controller 4 converts the power input from the computer system 5 into power suitable for driving the touch panel device 1 and supplies the coordinate signals input from the touch panel device 1 to the computer system 5. The circuit forming the touch controller 4 is mounted on a printed circuit board (not shown) for the touch controller 4.
FIG. 2 is a perspective view of a touch panel device and a display panel according to the related art. In FIG. 2, the signal line 7 of a FPC electrically connecting the touch controller 4 with the touch panel device 1 has a length and location selected in accordance with a location of the touch controller 4 connected to the touch panel device 1. The FPC 7 and the touch controller 4 are installed at an exterior of the touch panel device 1. If the touch controller 4 connected with the FPC 7 is installed at the touch panel device 1, a PCB 6A is covered with a frame to protect the PCB 6A on which a drive circuit of the display panel 2 is mounted.
FIG. 3 is an enlarged plan view of a connection portion between the touch panel device and a flexible printed circuit film of FIG. 2 according to the related art. IN FIG. 3, the FPC 7 is bonded to a signal line 33 located along an edge portion of a touch panel lower substrate 31 using an adhesive to electrically interconnect the touch controller 4 with the touch panel device 1.
FIG. 4 is a cross sectional view of the connection portion between the touch panel device and the flexible printed circuit film of FIG. 3 according to the related art. In FIG. 4, the FPC 7 is bonded to the touch panel device 1 such that one end of the FPC 7 is bonded after the adhesive 38 is applied to the signal line 33 on the lower substrate 31 of the touch panel, thereby interconnecting the touch controller 4 with the touch panel device 1. Accordingly, the signal line 33 and the FPC 7 are bonded together using the adhesive 38, which has a low adhesive bonding strength.
Since the adhesive bonding strength of the signal line 33 and the FPC 7 is low, the FPC 7, which is connected to the touch panel device 1, may fall apart from the signal line 33 when a small force 35 is applied to the touch panel device 1 during assembly processes of the touch panel device 1, or when an external shock and impact 35 is applied after the assembly processes. As a result, stability of the touch panel device 1 is low, whereby significant defects are generated.